1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an energy storage system and a method of controlling the energy storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to problems of environment destruction, resource exhaustion, and the like, there is increasing demand for a system capable of efficiently using stored power. Also, there is increasing demand for renewable energy that does not cause pollution during power generation. An energy storage system is a system that connects renewable energy, a power storing battery, and existing power from a grid, and much research has been conducted to conform to environmental changes.